Internal damnation
by sillymissy98
Summary: Kensi is fighting for her life after being shot...Deeks feels guilty because he wasn't there for her...warning character death...a surprise twist in the end! please read and review!...i have written the last chapter finally!
1. Chapter 1

**_Deeks is away on an OP with LAPD when Kensi and the team take a case and something happens_**

* * *

><p>Callen and Sam walk into the bullpen and set their bags down on the floor by their desks and look around to see Kensi and her temporary partner Jason sitting at their desks and look to see Deeks desk is still empty expect for a few birthday cards, "Still no word?"<p>

Kensi shakes her head looking at her paperwork, "Nothing and been 2 months since left for that OP with LAPD."

They all turn when hear Eric whistle from top of the stairs and they all head up to OPs, "Lt. Commander Sanchez was found this morning around 4am and they just got an ID on him and when they found out was one of ours they sent it over to us."

Callen looks around seeing everyone still feeling the effects of having a new guy there and not having Deeks, "Travers and Kensi head to his house and see what can find. Sam and me will go to the scene and see what we can find out there."

Kensi nods and heads back to her desk and sets a Tootsie pop down on his desk where already 60 were all in a pile and she grabs her keys as her partner follows and Sam turns to Callen, "What's with all the Tootsie suckers and Kensi?" He asked eyeing the pile.

Callen shrugs, "She places one there every day each time he comes back so he knows when he comes back that we hadn't replaced him while he was away."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Kensi pulls up to the address 10 minutes later that Eric had given them and turns off the engine and they head to the front door which is ajar and both pull out their weapons and hear a crash inside and she kicks the door open and they head inside and met by a hail of gunfire, "Eric need back up," she shouts into her earwig.

"Sending Sam and Callen to your location and should be there soon," he tells her.

Nell rushes to the balcony and sighs as see Callen and Sam are still there, "Kensi and Travers need back up can hear gunfire."

Sam and Callen run to the Challenger and Callen sits down and then Sam punches the gas as he pulls down the backseat to get access to the trunk and grabs two vests and extra clips to they're weapons and they make there in less than 5 minutes and no more than 7 minutes after Kensi called for help as they slip on the vests they rush to the door and the sight before them is nasty and Callen rushes inside when see Kensi laying in pool of blood, "Eric, need EMT's their both hit," Sam shouts.

Callen is at her side and see her eyes open, "Kenz stay with us!"

Sam moves to where Travers is and checks for a pulse and finds none and checks the other guy and finds none and kneels by his partner, "Kensi can you open your eyes?" Sam asked pleading for her to listen and hang in there for a little bit longer.

Kensi opened her eyes and stared at her two best friends, "G...Sam?" She struggled to say above a whisper and started a coughing fit.

Both men press against the wounds trying to stop the blood, "Stay with us Kenz!" Callen told her.

She closes her eyes but says, "Deeks?"

Sam sighs, "Yeah Kensi you will see him soon in the hospital."

"I love you guys," she said as she stops breathing.

Callen starts CPR and Sam shouts into the comm, "Eric where the hell are they?"

The sirens could be heard and a second later paramedics rush in and resume CPR and rush her into the waiting ambulence and the partners can only follow hoping the women who they thought of as a little sister would make it to see them again.

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Hetty is in her office when she looks up as Nell runs in trying to catch her breath and could tell something was wrong before she said anything, "Callen and Sam got there and called for EMT's saying that Kensi and Jason were both hit and no idea how bad."

Eric comes down from OPs, "LAPD is securing the scene with sounds like 2 bodies. Sam and Callen are heading to Olympia which is the closest."

Nell grabs Sam and Callen's go-bags knowing they will need them, "I will drive."

She nods and they all head for her car and Nell drives and they get there and see Callen and Sam leaning against a wall, "Any word?"

Sam looks up at the three people as they enter and at his partner, "Jason was gone when we got there and Kensi stopped breathing right before EMT's got there and not sure just waiting for more news."

Nell sits down in a chair and Eric by her all the team could do at the moment was what they hated most— sit and wait on the sidelines, while one of their most important members of the team fought for her life. They could only pray and hope for the best. But all were terrified of what possible outcome was due to follow. "Deeks?" Nell asked.

Hetty shakes her head almost forgetting about the one agent who should be there, "I will need to find him."

Lt. Bates is at the crime scene and see the dead agent on the ground and the bad guy and another pool of blood knowing it belonged to another agent that he had known for a while but he knew he was going to get a phone call and wished he had better news as one of the patrol cops comes over, "Lt. Bates you know the agent that was taken out of here?"

Bates knows that Kensi was the one shot and he had gotten to know her when Deeks was fired from NCIS position and went back to LAPD and knew how much the detective and agent cared for each other and wish he knew how to get ahold of him as his phone rings and already knows who it was, "Mrs. Lange I wish knew where and how to contact him-"

She sighs at his greeting as she moves away from her team, "What you mean?"

"Deeks has gone undercover with Internal Affairs and no idea where he's at. I am sorry about your agent that didn't make it."

She takes a deep breath, "Thank you Lt. Bates."

* * *

><p><strong><em>what will happen to Kensi? how will the team cope? will Deeks be there in time or be to late?<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n:**_sorry this chapter was lost in the rewrite and had to redo_

* * *

><p>Eric, Callen, Nell and Sam look up as she hangs up and could tell something was up, "Hetty?" Eric asked.<p>

"Mr Deeks is undercover and that was his Lt. and he has no way in order to get ahold of Mr. Deeks at the moment all we can do is wait and see."

A doctor in scrubs walks over to them, "I am the doctor that's working on your agent and we are about to take her upstairs to the OR and try to repair the damage the bullet did which is bad but she's young and healthy so she has a good chance of coming out of this well."

"What are her chances, actually?" Nell asked him.

"She has a good chance of making it out of this and making a full recovery."

They watch him walk away and Nell hands Sam and Callen their go-bags, "Knew you would be needing them to change into."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Nell is asleep with her head on Eric's shoulder while of course Sam and Callen pace around the small waiting room and Hetty walks into the waiting room and pass around cups of coffee to the men and a cup of tea to Nell and look around telling that they were all still worried, "Anything new?" She asked them.

Sam shakes his head, "No about to get some," he said and they turn to face the opening door.

The door to the waiting room opens and in walks the same doctor from earlier and by the look on his face they know the news isn't good as he approaches them trying to find a way to break the news to them that she had never made it, "I am sorry but she never made it off the table."

Nell starts crying into his shoulder as Sam and Callen both fight the tears threating to fall because Kensi was a little sister to both of them, "Thank you."

He nods and a nurse walks over joining them, "We have her cleaned up if you would like to say a few things."

A nurse leads them to a room, "Take as long as you like."

Eric is the first one to squeeze her hand, "I am sorry Kensi for this."

Nell too squeezes her hand, "I am sorry and will miss you."

Sam watches them leave the room and kisses her forehead, "I am sorry Kens you will always be my little sister."

Callen stands off to the side as Hetty is next, "I am sorry Ms. Blye that it had to end this way and that Mr. Deeks wasn't here to say his good-byes but he will know soon," she pats her arm before nodding at her senior agent and patting his shoulder. "Take your time both of you."

Callen turns to see Mike Renko who looks like crap walk in, "Renko?"

"Heard the news. You okay?" He asked joining his old friend who looked just as bad as he was feeling at that moment both feeling the lost of a friend who was like a sister to them both and both knew the other was hurting. "G? Were all hurting because she was family to all of us and will be for a long time."

"I don't think any of us will be for a while but you?" The lead against looked his friend over and could see something wrong. "Look like hell."

"I heard and needed to see for myself but need to get right back," he kissed her forehead. "I love you like a sister and always will Kens."

Callen knew how deadly it could have turned out to be for his friend to break his cover but considering that how close the two of them had been since they had been partners when Kensi first was placed on the team and ever since he doesn't blame him. "It wont be the same anymore without you around Kens and don't worry about Deeks. We all will make sure he stays okay and we will make sure he stays safe. I love you like the little sister I never had and always will. Take care."

Once they were all out in the hallway Eric turns to Hetty, "What about Deeks?"

She shakes her head thinking about their detective, "We need to find him and make sure he hears about this from us and not someone else."

The ride to the Mission is quiet in all the cars and once there Hetty is greeted by one of the intelligence analyst, "Director Vance has been waiting for you on video conference."

Vance is on one of the big screens, "I have waited for hours on a briefing about the Sánchez case-"

Hetty interrupts him, "I have been at the hospital with Mr. Callen's team who lost two agents to that very case."

He raises an eyebrow since he was shocked at hearing the news, "How is that?"

"Seems was a shootout and Ms. Blye and her partner were both hit when Mr Callen and Hanna arrived he had died and she made it to the hospital but never off the table."

He sighs running a hand down his face after all he knew how close that team was, "Gibbs and his team are on the next flight. I am sorry."

She kills the feed and turns to Nell and Eric, "Pull up Mr Getz."

Nate appears on the screen a few minutes later, "Hetty, I am actually on way back there."

She nods but shakes her head knowing he had to be told, "When are you flying out?"

He looks at a paper in front of him and back at his friend, "In about 3 hours, why?"

"There was a shooting and Ms Blye and her partner were killed."

He shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair, "I am still in DC and will talk to someone and if can't catch a flight will call you back."

"Director Vance is sending Gibbs and his team here so talk to him and get on that flight. Be careful."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **this chapter is one where Vance tells Gibbs the news who tells his team and they all tell Deeks when he finally arrives_

* * *

><p><em>back in DC<em>

_Gibbs is sitting at his desk when gets a phone call, "Gibbs?"_

_"Gibbs need to see you in my office," Director Vance said to him before hanging up._

_Gibbs stands up and his team looks at him, "Case boss?" Tony asked looking up from the file he was working on. "Something-"_

_He shakes his head, "No just get back to work." He heads up the stairs and into the office, "Yeah Leon?"_

_"I have arranged for you and your team plus Dr. Mallard, Mr. Palmer and Ms. Scuito on the next C-130 flight to LA," he tells him and see anger flash through Gibbs eyes._

_"Why in the world did you do that?"_

_Vance shakes his head, "Becuase after what happened am guess they will want to have their closest friends with them and easier then fighting with your team to let them go..."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_Vance turns on the monitor in the office_

**_News report_****_: Shootout inside a small Los Angeles home has left one gunman dead and reports indicate one NCIS agent was dead before EMT's arrived and his partner was rushed to Olympia Medical where she died from her injuries_**

_Gibbs shakes his head as they show the scene where three pools of blood are, "Leon that was Hetty and her team?"_

_He nods, "Ms. Blye and her partner were the two agents killed. I am sending your team there to help in the investigation. Seeing how close you are to them."_

_He sighs already hating what he had to tell his team, "Thank you Leon when we fly out?"_

_He hands him some papers, "You leave in one hour."_

_Tony looks up as Gibbs walks into the bullpen, "Abby's lab now and I will get Ducky."_

_They head to Abby's lab and Gibbs walks in with Ducky and Palmer, "What's going on Gibbs?" Abby asked._

_Gibbs runs a hand through his silver hair, "We have a transport in an hour to take us to LA.-"_

_Abby shakes her head hating LA since every time one of them goes there something happens, "What? Why are we going there?"_

_Gibbs takes a deep breath knowing that his team was close to Callen's team, "Kensi and her partner were killed a few hours ago."_

_Abby starts to cry and Tony turns to see Nate walk in the lab, "Doc what you doing here?" He asked._

_Nate shakes his head, "Taking the flight back with you guys."_

* * *

><p>Callen and Sam wait on the tarmac as the C-130 lands and watch as Gibbs is the first off and helps Abby who upon seeing Callen and Sam she rushes over and launches into Callen's arms who pulls her into a bear hug as she cries on his shoulder, "Gibbs thanks for coming," Sam said shaking his hand.<p>

Gibbs nods as they head to the three cars waiting, "Wouldn't hear the end of it if had stayed there after hearing the news."

Nate walks over, "How is everyone taking it?"

Callen whose riding with Nate, Gibbs, Abby and McGee looks away, "Nell can barely stop crying and Eric well is diving into his work and Hetty is quiet."

Gibbs can tell his friend isn't telling them everything, "What else is bothering you?"

Callen sighs as he drives knowing his mentor was pissed, "Deeks is away on an OP with LAPD and no one knows where he is."

Abby looks up from her spot where head is on McGee's shoulder, "Poor Marty really hope he doesn't find out some other way."

Nate shakes his head feeling that he knew the two teams were both going to be taking the news hard since they were all family to each other and Kensi was loved by them all but knew Deesks needed someone close by when he found out or could end up hurting himself, "Would be bad if he was to find out without someone there for him. Can't you find his handler?"

Gibbs sighs and looks at his friends, "Find his handler leave finding his location to Ziva and me."

Callen and Sam pull up to the Mission and they all head inside and see in the bullpen the suckers on one desk, "What's with the suckers?" Tony asked.

Gibbs slaps the back of his head, "Leave them alone."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Deeks finally gets done with his undercover OP around one that afternoon and plans on sleeping the rest of the day after checking in on Kensi and telling her he had intended on making her keep promise she made to make up for his birthday that he was away for as he hears on the radio

**_Sources inside the LAPD say the shooting that police responded to this morning inside a small home did indeed leave 2 federal agents and a gunman also dead. Police and the agency are keeping the names of the agents out of the news now _**

Deeks shakes the feeling that something is wrong as he turns towards the Mission and parks between Sam and Callen's cars and slips on his jacket ignoring the pain from the bullet he had taken from a suspect as he heads inside past the security guard at the door and into the bullpen and see no one there and no one in Hetty's office and he sighs and can hear people talking and heads to OPs and once the doors open Abby gasps and he has no time to brace himself as she launches into his arms, "Marty your here."

Deeks looks at Gibbs as he pulls away from her, "Nice to see you to Abs."

She looks him over and see his arm in a sling and a bandage on his forehead, "What happened to you?" Tony asked.

Hetty interrupts, "Mr Deeks please sit down."

Deeks just leans against the table in middle of the room, "What's going on?"

She sighs, "Ms. Blye was shot-"

He interrupts her, "Why are you all here then and not there?"

Abby pulls him into another hug, "Sorry Mr. Deeks but she didn't make it," Hetty told him.

Gibbs caught him as he fell to the floor and helps his lean against the wall as Abby wraps her arms around his shoulders both crying, "I can't-"

Sam and Callen both fight the unshed tears that are in their eyes as watch their friend who had over time became close to like another annoying brother that they cared about break down at the news, "Tony why don't you and Nate help Deeks to Nate's old office," Eric suggested.

Nate and Tony help Deeks stand up and walk to the old office and lay him on the couch in there as he ends up falling asleep, "Will he be okay?" Tony asked.

Nate looks over the young detective and hope so, "Exhaustion and the news caused him to collapse and whatever happened to him."

* * *

><p><strong><em>how will Deeks react after finding out?<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

Nate sits with Deeks as Tony heads back to OPs, "He past out."

Ducky nods in understanding, "Marty has taken the news very hard and with his shoulder wound and what maybe be a few other problems mixed with his exhaustion his finally made him fall asleep trying to cope with everything all at once. Give him time to get it."

Hetty sighs and looks around the room, "Mr. Gibbs will lead this investigation but your team will be there to. Sam thing if feel need to pull someone they will be pulled from this case."

They all nod, "What about Deeks?" McGee asked.

She shakes her head, "Until we know what really happened need to keep him here which is the safest place for him."

Gibbs nods as they all head out and he looks in the office and see Deeks asleep and Nate looking out the window and he follows the rest of the group to the bullpen and Abby sits down in Deeks desk and Sam next to her, "What now boss?" Tony asked.

Ziva answers, "Now we catch whoever did this and make them pay."

Callen sets a hand on her shoulder, "Ziva, we know but what Gibbs? My team is already down 2 agents."

Gibbs looks around at the two teams, "We go and look at the scenes and see if same person or anything else."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Sam pulls up to the house once again and see the police tape is there but Kensi's car had been towed back to Mission which they were glad for since not sure what would be going through their heads if had seen it and turn to see Ziva and Tony, "Ready?"

They both nod and walk to the front door and inside can see the three pools of blood, "Jason was there," he points to the first patch. "Kensi and the gunman," Sam tells them.

Ziva starts to look around and Tony takes pictures and Sam walks around and Ziva asked, "You work with her other than those cases?"

Tony looks at his partner, "A few times she would fly out here and see Gibbs and we would all get together. From what I heard they were close," Tony shudders at the memory of how bad their team had taken the few deaths over the past few years and knew it was going to be hard for all of them.

"That's why Vance sent us here?" Ziva asked them.

"Callen was shot after Gibbs and McGee had left after a case here. Vance called and made sure we all were on next flight to DC that same hour. Callen and Kensi are like kids to him just like he sees our team and he served in Desert Storm with Callen and would be here for him."

She nods and see Sam staring out the window before pulling out his gun, "What?"

Sam sees a black SUV park behind his Challenger and the driver and passenger get out and he sighs holstering his gun, "It's only Renko."

Mike Renko and Pat Holden walk inside the house, "Shalom Ziva," Renko said greeting her. "Hey Tony."

Sam shakes his fellow agents hands having no doubt Hetty was going to recall the other team if they weren't already on a case, "Thanks for coming Mike and Pat."

Sam shakes his head at his friend, "I thought you were on a case?"

"Kens, was a great agent and friend and when we heard on the news two agents were killed here in LA and first thought was your team since Hetty only has two teams pretty much and then Mike called and confirmed it was you and we had the chance to end the case and we took the chance."

Mike groans and rubs his sore arm, "Just some bad times for us ahead as a team."

Sam rests his hand on the other senior agents shoulders sensing they too were taking it hard especially Renko who had been her first partner, "We will catch them."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Callen, Gibbs and McGee walk to the original crime scene and could still see the police tape up and start to look around, "You and Sam never got here?" Gibbs asked his friend.

Callen nods looking around, "We were about to leave the bullpen when Nell told us Kensi had requested back-up and she had heard shots fired and we got there in 5 minutes and 7 after she called but in the end he was dead when we got there and she died on the table."

Gibbs rests a hand on his shoulder, "G, don't blame yourself for this. Your team needs you more than ever right now."

"Have no idea how Deeks will be able to handle this. He has the team and he knows that but Kensi was his rock in NCIS and the driving force for him to stay with us."

Gibbs sighs, "Deeks will take time to heal from the thoughts of 'what if' but in time he will be there and why needs Sam and you more then ever. To remind him your there for him when he needs someone to lean on and get him over this that knows what he's going thru."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Deeks wakes up some time later to screaming from a nightmare and Ducky walks into the office and lays a hand on his shoulder, "Martin, are you alright?"

He shakes his head as Nell hands him a cup of coffee, "How long been out?"

Nell sighs and sits down next to him and wraps her arms around him and Ducky pats them both on the shoulder before leaving them alone, "Been about 5 hours but you okay Marty? Worried everyone when you passed out after hearing the news and you also look like hell warmed over."

He lays back down, "Was just having a nightmare. Just been exhausted and running on fumes and guess finally caught up."

"Everyone can see that just been worried after you collapsed."

He puts his good arm over his eyes, "What time is it?"

She looks at time on her phone, "Past ten but you hungry?"

He shakes his head, "Don't think could anything down been sick before got anything."

Nate knocks before entering, "Deeks good to see your awake but how feeling?"

He sits up and leans his head against back of the couch looking at the ceiling, "Like was my fault that one time wasn't there for her and she was killed and I was away."

Nate sits down on the coffee table in front of him, "Deeks no one could have known this was going to happen and don't blame yourself."

"Kens always trusted me to have her back during a firefight and we always came out even if banged up always still as strong as ever and now the one time she needed me I wasn't there and look what happened she was shot and killed because she didn't have the right-"

Nell pulls him into a hug, "She said something before EMT's got there," they look at her. "That she loved us all."

Nate watches as she starts to cry and wrap his arms around her, "Kensi, will be truely missed by everyone here by the looks since 3 teams are looking for these people."

Deeks drinks more coffee, "Know Gibbs team is here but also Renko and his team?"

He nods, "Kensi had worked with Mike when he was on the team and had been before he moved to another team and he saw her as a brother and vise-versa."

Everyone looks up from the spot their at as Deeks and Nate walk in, "Deeks?" Ziva asked.

He sits down at his desk and sighs, "Just need to go home and get some rest."

Gibbs pats his on the shoulder, "Sure we can all head back and get some rest and start fresh in the morning."

Sam heads to his locker and Hetty walks over, "You and Mr. Callen are staying with him?"

He nods and looks at Deeks staring at his partners desk, "Going to be tough on him for quite a while?"

"It's a good thing he has us all here for him and none of you should be alone tonight. Take Ms. Jones and Mr. Beale with the others and go get something to eat."

"Sure sounds like a good idea if paying," he said as a joke.

She frowns but hands him a card, "She will be truly missed by everyone here but go and get something to eat and watch out for each other."

Deeks grabs his bag and slings over his good shoulder and heads outside where Callen walks over, "Come on going to get dinner and then home."

He shakes his head, "Callen not in the mood to be with company."

He pats him on the shoulder, "Well don't matter just be there and silent if want to. No one should be alone today."

Deeks nods and heads back inside and heads to Hetty's office, "Hetty did someone find Monty?"

She looks up and shakes her head, "Sorry no one knew where he was."

"You coming with us?" He asked her and she could see the hurt in his eyes.

She sets her cup and saucer down, "Yes, I will meet the teams at the bar in a while."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_next chapter they reminisce about some out times and learn more about much each cared for her and how little they know about the detective_


	5. Chapter 5

Sam looks in his side mirrors as see Deeks staring out the window in the back seat, "Deeks you okay man?"

He nods but doesn't look at him, "Yeah Sam I am fine just exhausted and in pain."

"What happened to you?" Callen asked worried etched in his voice.

He shakes his head, "Was undercover trying to bust a drug kingpin and trying to save his 4-year-old daughter I was shot worth it as he was ready to use her as a human shield going up against the LAPD shooting at him same time. Ended up having to dive for cover and wrestle someone."

"Deeks need someone to talk to also know where to find us," Sam told him.

Deeks nods wiping away some tears, "Yeah I know and thanks. Not sure what going to do."

"She wouldn't want for you to leave just because of this."

He takes a deep breath, "I can't have a partner so soon-"

Both men can tell something else is bothering him but let it drop, "We will talk about it later."

Gibbs is driving as he follows Sam's Challenger with Nate, Abby and McGee, "Gibbs you think that they will be okay?" Abby asked.

He shakes his head, "I don't know Abs. Only time will tell."

"How long are we able to stay?" She asked wanting to be there for her friends.

He shrugs, "Until this case is solved for sure and not sure after that."

Nate looks around, "Gibbs it has been fun working with your team the last few weeks-"

Gibbs interrupts him, "But when this is over your staying?" He nods. "Don't blame you for it after all their going to need you more."

"When Kensi's partner Dom was killed they all took it hard he wasn't as experienced as the rest of them and they blamed themselves but never felt he really made the team whole. He was from a perfect family growing up and still had a caring family. Sam is the only one that has a family and he never talks about them to much except to Callen who enjoys seeing his kids. Deeks came along and at first they didn't want him there but he fit fine with them and had Kensi looking at things different."

Deeks looks up at the bar when they stop and see one of Kensi favorite places and he follows them inside and see Renko and his team there and he shakes their hands before they all sit around the table they had fpund after putting a few of them together, "Hey Deeks."

"Mike, Darter, Cooper and Holden been a few hours but thanks for saving my ass," he said sliding between Sam and Abby.

"Wait you saved him?" Tony asked looking between the few.

Luke Cooper looks around, "Yeah he was trying to save a girl and he had no idea LAPD was there when went undercover."

"Didn't meet and see him until the last day and saved wach other," Travis Darter said drinking a beer.

A waitress comes over and takes the drink orders and Abby smiles and pulls on Deeks good arm, "Come on Marty dance with me."

Callen smirks seeing him give in to her pleading and decides to pull Nell to dance floor and Gibbs looks to see Eric watching them, "So a bit of a competition?"

Eric shakes his head but doesn't look away from his partner and team leader as they dance, "Didn't know he could dance?"

Gibbs chuckles as he sips on his bourbon, "Looks like he can and you have feelings for her and Callen is getting in the way?"

He without thinking nods, "Since the day she started working with us but she doesn't like him does she?"

"Callen has had bad luck with women and see the way they look at each other and seems they do have feelings there but not sure they know," Nate said walking over sipping a beer.

"Thought he had a rule about not dating women that are smarter than him?" Cooper asked.

Gibbs slaps him in back of the head, "Callen is allowed to break his own rules."

Hetty walks over, "Looks like Deeks wins the bet Mr. Hanna."

McGee and Palmer jump a little at hearing her voice suddenly next to them and Sam drinks a soda, "Guess he does and was wondering when he would make his move."

"Are you sure they haven't already made a move before today?" McGee asked as see the way both groups are dancing.

"Wow didn't know Abs could dance," Tony said drinking more of his beer.

Sam looks to see Deeks and Abby dancing and sighs as remember dance lessons, "Going to be tough road for him Hetty?"

She nods, "Yes Mr. Hanna it will be but with support of us there for him he might just stick around for a bit longer."

"Wait you think he might leave?" Sam and McGee asked surprised.

She shrugs, "Mr. Deeks loves working our team and it gives him the sense of security he doesn't get with LAPD but seems he might not be sure about it without her here. Mr. Callen and you haven't been always welcoming as Mr. Beale, Ms. Jones and myself-"

"Doesn't he realize how much means to be with this team and especially now?"

"In his mind he doesn't know. After either of you tried to sit down and talk to him since he got back and found out. Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye had been together so sometime."

He shakes his head in confusion, "Had no idea they had been together."

She grins knowing the senior agents had no idea what the other partners had done for some time, "They were good and hiding it but looks like should finish this with him another day he needs his rest and so does everyone else. Our honorary canine agent is at his place as we speak."

Deeks and Abby walk back to the table, "Were leaving?" Abby asked.

Gibbs nods as they all stand up, "Yeah none of us are up much for drinking and all need sleep."

Deeks grabs his jacket off back of a chair, "Come on Casanova can give you a ride," Sam said pulling Deeks to his Challenger and Callen hops in passenger side and the ride is silent and once to his place they head inside and he collapses on the couch. "Deeks?"

He runs a hand through his hair, "Spare bedroom is first room one the left and bathroom across from that."

Monty rushes in the room after hearing the door open and jumps on the couch as Sam sets the alarm system, "When you get that?"

Deeks leans over and pets him, "After I was shot and Kensi insisted needed an upgrade," he heads to his room and see that his bed is made and can tell Kensi had spent more than a few nights since he was away at his place since there were smiley notes and grabs some shorts and a t-shirt and head for a shower.

Sam looks around the place and see the post-its, "What you think they mean?" Callen asked.

"They all have a Day something and a smiley face so maybe how many days she would stay here and looks like someone stocked the place."

Callen chuckles softly, "Must have been Hetty so had something to eat. She didn't eat this much good food."

"Hetty is afraid he might leave," he tells his partner as make coffee anticipating a long sleepless night.

Sam nods after all he had gotten the same feeling about him, "She thinks he might think about it. After all G we haven't always made him feel like part of the team at times."

Callen nods and there's a knock and see Nell there and let's her in, "Thought could use some company."

Sam smiles and hands her a cup of tea, "Wanted to make sure he was okay?"

She rolls her eyes, "Yes and Eric would be here but Abby pulled him away to stay with her showing him how to do something and proving she's smarter than he is."

Callen sits down on the couch and she sits next to him, "Just admit you wanted to be close to G too?"

Nate and Eric knock and Sam answers this time, "Thought Abby was keeping you away?"

He walks in with Sam behind him, "I gave her a rain check. Seems more of a time for the team to be together."

Deeks finishes his shower and can smell coffee and heads to the living room and see them, "Hey guys."

Nell pulls his good arm until he sits on her other side and wraps her arms around his shoulders, "How you doing?" Nate asked.

He shakes his head and Sam walks in and hands him some coffee and his painkillers, "Just don't really know what to think about it. I talked to her yesterday."

"How was that?" Eric asked.

He takes a deep breath and tells them

* * *

><p><em>Deeks walks down the street with one of the other LAPD undercover cops as they are with another thug has head into a bar and he scans the place on instinct and smiles as he recognizes his partner across the room and feels more comfortable as walk over, "Hi I am Randy. Anyone tell you how hot you look tonight?"<em>

_Kensi smiles as hear the voice of her partner and can tell he's undercover but happy to see him, "Hi name is Fern."_

_Deeks smiles at his first name he gave her, "Can I buy you a drink?"_

_She nods to the bartender and leans closer and whispers, "Good to see you partner."_

_He sighs and runs a hand down her side and whispers, "Same here just be careful these guys pick a fight every night in some bars."_

_She nods her head looking out the corner of her eyes to see the other two walk over, "Hmm Randy you found again the hottest chick in the place," the tall one said. "Whiskey shots."_

_The bartender hands him 3 shots and both guys down them, "He always gets to hot ones but tonight I do," the shorter one says and grabs her wrist pulling her towards him._

_The other one smirks as can tell his friend was going to get some, "Nice piece of ass and we can take turns on this b***h."_

_Kensi looks at her partner and he can see in her eyes that say 'save-me-Deeks' and he pulls her from the guy, "Adam you had the last chick and you nearly killed her and my turn." He smiles and pulls her out of there and heads to his aliases place and can see his buddies following him and head upstairs and she sits on the couch, "Deeks?"_

_He runs a hand through his hair, "Kens I am sorry about that."_

_She pulls him down to sit on the couch and rest her head on his chest, "Good thing you were there but miss you like crazy."_

_He kisses the top of her head and wraps his arms around her and pulling her flush against his body, "Need to stay the night so they wont get suspicious and you can take cab home. I will be done by end of the week and then we can do something and thanks for taking Monty."_

_She pulls him to the bedroom and lies on the bed, "Well couldn't let your old neighbor take care of him all the time."_

* * *

><p><em>Deeks wakes up in the morning to see Kensi asleep in his arms and remembers their night of love-making and he slips out of bed and takes a shower and starts breakfast as Kensi comes out and she kisses back of his neck, "When you get back owe you a birthday dinner."<em>

_He turns and kisses her, "I plan on making you keep that promise but should go soon or be late for work. Tell the guys I said hey."_

_They eat and she kisses him one last time, "Careful Marty."_

_"Remember I am always be there even if you can't see me Fern. I will always come back just for you. Remember..."_

* * *

><p>Deeks ends the story there, "That was about 7 when she left."<p>

Nell frowns figuring what he didn't want to finish, "Least you got to see her."

He nods, "I was the most happy in the few months that been undercover and had chances to see you guys a few times around which made it feel like was going to make it back. During that meet that morning my partner and me had a feeling something was wrong and we were ready for anything and then the gang bosses started to argue about something while they waited for the drugs to get there and when say Renko and his team seems to calm nerves."

"What happen that got you shot?" Nell asked leaning against Callen's side stifling a yawn.

"They were drug runners for another guy who LAPD had arrested and we had no idea NCIS was involved. He grabbed his daughter that not sure why she was there and she got free from him and i lunged for her before the firefighting started and somehow was hit. She made it without a scratch on her."

Renko was with me in hospital room in San Diego when he got a phone call and knew something was up but he didn't tell me anything and left. I was had the chance to get out of that OP when a month ago I was injured but my handler kept me there..."

Nate sets a hand on his shoulder, "Deeks even if you had come back doesn-"

He brushes off his hand and heads to the balcony and Callen follows him, "Deeks you can't blame yourself about this."

He shakes his head, "Callen if had been not on this she would still be here and-" He can't finish.

"Deeks it will take time to get over this but don't forget were here for you."

He nods already knowing he was right, "Yeah I wont forget and as much as want to be alone tonight it's good to know still care."

He pats him on the shoulder, "Never doubt that Deeks."

He runs a hand through his shaggy wet hair, "You know we were suppose to celebrate my birthday and never did."

"Once this is over we can do something as a team. Get some rest."

Nell smiles as Deeks walks over and heads to his room and Eric pulls out a photo album, "Wow Callen isn't that the same picture you have?"

Callen looks at one and pulls out the one in his wallet and their the same one, "Yea it is."

Sam looks at the back, _best friends Greg, Amy, Chris and Marty_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _next chapter figure more about their partner_


	6. Chapter 6

**thought that would add some miz into the story and some good times for a few people to remember since is sad that Callen has really no good memories from when he was a little kid and Deeks has very few**

* * *

><p><em>Callen and his sister Amy have been in America not long when they are placed in the same home and made friends with the 9-year-old next door to them and they are playing in the backyard and a women comes out smiling with another small boy on her hip, "Greg and Amy nice to see you again."<em>

_Amy smiles, "Same here."_

_"How about a picture?" She asked and grabs her camera and sets the toddler in front of the friends and takes the picture_

* * *

><p>Callen shakes his head, "I remember that day. We had been in LA maybe a few weeks and we had made fast friends with a kid next door to the family that were staying at the time and was really one of the good homes was in and last home with Amy. We moved 2 weeks later."<p>

Sam shakes his head, "Whose Chris?"

Nate clears his throat, "Deeks has an older brother a few years older then him around Amy age."

Eric hands him the photo album and see more pictures of the four, "Seems like you were good friends but you remember him?"

Callen shakes his head, "I was 6 at the time and fagely remember him. Maybe ask him in a few days."

Deeks walks back in and plops down in a chair, "Ask what?"

"Why didn't you tell us you had a brother?" Sam asked.

He shrugs and sighs, "Chris joined the Marines while in senior year and I shot my father 2 weeks after he went to boot camp and he wanted to stay with my mom and me but she told him not to give up and finish boot camp and she died 2 years later of cancer. He was in Desert Storm at the time and came back 2 months later. CPS didn't let him take me because of what he does for a living and that's all that he ever told me and he went missing 3 years later."

"You never knew where he went?" Eric asked.

He shakes his head, "His team was one of the best over there and no one told me about what happened to him."

Nell pulls him into a hug, "Sorry Marty."

"So what were you going to ask me?"

Callen hands him the photo album, "About that?" He points to the picture.

Deeks laughs trying to remember back then, "I can't remember to much but he said the guy went to school with each other a few different times over the years and were at one point his best friend. I don't know more."

Callen hands him the same picture but a more little worn, "That's me."

Deeks laughs again mindful of his injuries, "Wow never would have guessed. I got those pictures from when my mom died and she had them since that day."

Eric who had been clicking away at his laptop claps his hands together, "Found him."

Deeks gasps, "You found him but how?"

Eric shows him the file, "Looked up his name and secure file and played around and found out runs a black op team for the Marines in LA."

They all smile, "Address?" Sam asked.

He nods and sends it to their phones, "Around the corner actually."

Deeks nods and grabs his jacket, "You two coming?"

Sam grabs his car keys and they head to the address which is the same bar they had just left, "He owns this place?" Sam asked.

"That's what Eric said," Callen told his partner and they spread out.

Deeks pops some painkillers and looks around for the VIP area and spots someone, "Miggy what you doing here?"

Miggy shakes his friends hand, "Damn Marty been a few months and again look like crap."

Ray walks over to the group, "Yeah but good to see you. How's Wikipedia?"

He shakes his head, "Kensi was killed earlier this morning."

They both gasp, "She was one of the federal agents killed? Oh bro am so sorry to hear about that."

"Me too and call you and can catch up."

He walks off and stands at the bar and orders a beer and someone comes over, "Marty been far to long and sorry to hear about your friend."

He turns to hear a familiar voice and stare into the same eyes, "Chris your here?"

He nods and pulls his little brother into a hug, "Just got back today. I saw you and group earlier and didn't want to say anything and Ray gave me your address and was going to stop by in the morning and surprise you but your friends are looking for you."

Deeks looks around for Sam and Callen, "Partners almost."

Chris looks at Callen, "Haven't seen him since boot camp years ago."

"Wait you and Callen went to boot camp?"

He nods, "Yeah we did and caught up but been years."

Sam spots the two brothers and taps his partner shoulder, "G over at the bar. Those two looks almost alike."

They head to the bar, "How long has it been Callen?"

They shake hands, "Boot camp I think 15 years at least."

Miggy walks over, "Hey there Seal and Marine."

Sam turns and shakes his hand, "Miggy been a while."

He chuckles, "Yeah it has and sorry to hear about Kensi."

They nod as Ray comes over, "Marty have to come over and see Jenna one of these days soon."

He shakes his friends hand as they leave and the three of them sit down at the bar, "So G and you knew each other long ago?" Sam asked.

Callen shakes his head, "This is my partner Sam Hanna."

"How come when Miggy talk to you called you Seal?" He asked and went away and came back 2 beers.

"Use to be a Navy Seal and he just calls me that since he tried to save your brother and me one time."

"Yeah he can be a trouble magnet. What brings you back here again? You left a hour or so ago."

They three chuckle and Deeks pulls out the old picture and hands it to him, "That."

Chris looks at the picture, "Damn Marty that was 30 years ago but how come?"

"Remember those two others in the picture?"

He shakes his head, "Yeah lived next door to us for about a month. You were about a year old when that was."

Sam taps his partner on the shoulder, "G is the boy."

Chris snickers, "Wow never saw that coming but makes sense looks like him but with blonde hair."

Callen rolls his eyes, "Thanks for that but..."

Sam sighs, "So Greg is his name?"

Chris nods, "Hey his sister was a year older then me and called him that or baby brother. So after boot camp where you go? I know from Miggy big mouth Marty is LAPD."

"I stayed in the Marines for years and then moved around agencies."

"Which one you at now? Ray may have mentioned something about Navy Cops."

They all start to laugh as Chris phone goes off and Deeks sees the caller ID, "Whose calling you from the Mission?"

He answers it, "Hello...yeah...okay...see you in the morning...night. I know a few people through work that help and would include your boss oyu informed me to stop by in the morning and remind you three do have to get to work in the morning and need some rest."

"How she know were here?" Deeks asked.

They all shrug, "The woman knows everything. One women my team is scared of is Hetty."

"Well guess should be going but good to see you and see you in the morning," they stand up and shake hands.

"Come around in the morning this is a bar&grill so stop by for breakfast on the house."

Sam drives back to the house and walk inside to see everyone watching a movie, "How it go?" Nate asked as they walk inside.

Callen plops down next to Nell whose about to fall asleep, "G and him go back all the way to boot camp and looks like Deeks but light brown hair," Sam said.

Deeks yawns, "Night guys."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_see how rest of the team take to meeting Deeks brother_


	7. Chapter 7

Callen wakes up and looks around to see his arms wrapped around Nell and smiles glad to have her there and untangle their limbs and stands up stretching before he makes coffee and some tea and heads to the spare bedroom and see Nate asleep on the bed and Eric on the floor and heads to the other bedroom and Deeks asleep and heads out around the corner and grabs 2 papers and walks back in and see his partner drinking coffee and hands him a paper, "Up early how come?"

Sam shakes his head and takes the paper, "After yesterday couldn't sleep. He finally fell asleep?"

"Everyone is asleep still its only 6," he said sitting down by his partner.

"What you think is going to happen with Deeks?" Sam asked worried about the detective.

Callen shakes his head, "I have no idea and hopefully he wont leave. Already lost Kenz and don't need to lose him but all up to him."

Deeks walks out and pours himself coffee and takes a sip before sitting down, "Morning."

Sam looks him over, "Morning going for a run?"

"Need to clear my head and would surf but can't with the stitches and meet you at Mission."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Callen and Sam pull up and see Deeks Malibu sitting in usual spot and looks to Kensi spot hoping wasn't real but empty as they head inside and Deeks is on the phone and they set their bags down and he slams the phone down cursing, "What's up Deeks?" Sam asked.

Deeks shakes his head, "LAPD wants to debrief me about what the hell went wrong on the last OP."

"Thought you said that was over and found the guys?" Ziva asked walking in with Tony and McGee.

"There was a firefight and the guys involved were all killed so was a good ending and for some reason they are having a problem," he grabs his jacket and leaves.

Ziva is about to follow him but Callen puts a hand on her shoulder, "Let him go for now."

Callen heads to Hetty's office, "What's going on with him?"

She shakes her head looking up at him, "Something happened on that OP that LAPD wants to know about and seems they are blaming him."

"What happened? Sounds like was a good case in the end."

She sighs, "LAPD believes that they have a mole in their department and Mr. Deeks is it."

Callen is shocked, "No way. Deeks takes down dirty cops and has worked hard to prove the people in charge that he belongs with us and would never risk losing everything."

She agrees with him and that was why she had been working hard since heard the news, "Very true but am afraid with his state of mind right now he will not be so cooperative-"

"You think they may try and blame the whole OP on him? Renko said it himself the OP went fine and LAPD didn't lose any cops what could be wrong?"

She shakes her head, "That is a question that I want to know. I will make a few calls and see."

"They really are hitting below the belt when he's not in the right mind to defend himself fully against their alligations."

She nods already figuring that out, "I already have the best lawyer in LA coming here and he will be back here by lunch."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Deeks walks into the station and heads to Lt. Bates office and knocks and enters, "You wanted to see me?"

Bates motions for him to sit, "The brass is having a field day with the thought of having another mole in the department. I am aware they are trying to point finger at you or someone in our department and in no way are you talking to them."

He raises an eyebrow as rub his forehead, "Why you say that?"

"Mrs. Lange just gave me an ear full of making you stay out of anywhere near IAB until a lawyer gets here with Gibbs."

He nods knowing Hetty had an idea, "Bates thanks."

"Deeks I already know how much your partner meant to you. I had the oppurntunity to work with her when you came back here and by how loyal you were to NCIS everytime you called them when needed more then LAPD help showed me you belong there."

He shakes his head, "Are you saying that should resign and go to NCIS?"

He nods, "Deeks we may have our differences and you leaving would definately put a twist in this but we both know you belong with NCIS and your team for a long time and I am sorry the death of your partner is what may cause you to go there."

Deeks drinks some of his coffee, "Thank you for giving me more chances here then I deserved."

They both laugh, "Your team needs you there more then we need you."

They shake hands as there is a knock at the door and Deeks answers, "Lt. Bates meet Agent Ziva David and Gibbs."

They all shake hands, "Nice to meet you."

Gibbs looks between them, "Everything okay?"

Deeks nods, "Yeah Gibbs were fine for now and Ziva don't go crazy here."

She rolls her eyes "Your as bad as Tony."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Hours later, Ziva and Gibbs had left and Deeks was finally free to leave after spending more then 12 hours with IAB and stratches his legs as he pulls out his phone and see the time and realizes he had been away for 14 hours and Gibbs and Ziva 12 hours and heads to his car when he sees a familiar Jaguar pull up, "Hetty? What are youi doing here? I know have been here a while but am-"

She steps out of the car, "I thought we could take a trip that am guessing you need and didn't want Mr. Callen or Mr. Hanna to come with."

He nods and sits down in his car and follows her to where the city morgue is and they head inside where a medical examiner is, "Hetty am sorry about your friends."

She shakes his hand and he nods and leaves the room and she walks over to a table and he follows, "Mr. Deeks I will let you have a moment."

He watches her leave and he wipes his eyes and pulls the sheet and see Kensi laying there, "Kens I am real sorry about this and not being there for you. After all were suppose to have each others backs and end up getting killed. Don't worry about me since seems everyone is here and its hard on everyone. Vance he sent Gibbs team here to help. I never told anyone that had a brother but he does something like we do and we reconnected," he wipes some more tears away that were threating to fall. "Kens I decided to sign the papers before the OP even started and just had to turn them in but they had killed a good friend of mine that was undercover and wanted to avenge his death but I am sorry," he kisses her forehead.

Hetty is leaning against the wall when he walks out, "You okay Mr. Deeks?"

"For now I am Hetty. Just going to take some time to get in."

She nods and they head for the cars, "Everyone has been waiting at the Mission for you to come back. Seems happy to know about your brother finally."

He stops by his car, "Your the reason he came here on leave?"

She sighs "In times like this you need family and friends the most and he will be much help. Mr. Callen is starting to remember a few things from his childhood and a bit less grumpy about a few things which is good."

He chuckles at the thought, "Good to know."

Hetty watches him pull away and follows back to the Mission and they walk inside and she smirks as see him brace himself when Abby launches into his arms, "Go home and get some rest and see you all in the morning."

Abby turns to her friend, "Since Sam, Callen and probably Nell are there can I stay?"

Deeks rolls his eyes as see her pout, "Fine yuo can come over too."

She bounces off somewhere as he rounds the corner and sits at his desk and runs a hand through his hair and notices someone standing next to his desk, "Don't shrink my head Nate don't really want to be in there."

Nate pats his shoulder, "I am trying to help and here if want to talk. You know friend-to-friend."

Deeks looks up at his friend and see in his eyes he really means it, "Thanks for the offer and real tired after 14 hours with IA and that lawyer was no help."

Tony walks over grinng, "That's why Gibbs run 13 is never involve the lawyers."

Gibbs slaps his senior field agent on bakck of his head, "Except this time was needed and he can't do that since is a lawyer DiNozzo."

Tony rubs the back of his head shocked, "You are a lawyer? Since when?"

"About 8 years. I got my degree and practiced for about 6 months and decided to become a cop."

"Why? Way cooler to be one. More momey, babes, cars..." he sees the glare from Gibbs. "Shutting up boss."

Deeks laughs, "I wanted to help more people then was doing there so became one."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_ in the next chapter see how Deeks tells the team he's making the change to agent and what will happen when there is a wrench thrown in the group that no one saw coming_


	8. Authors Note

**To the readers:**

**the evil plot bunnies are making we depressed writting the story so decided to make a change in what happens and I all of a sudden decided to make it seem all like dream that Deeks had to make him realize how much Kensi really means to him and how he couldn't live in a worls without her.**

**So had fun and made it rewrite**

**read and review and tell me what you think**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** _decided to have fun and confused read the last chapter_

* * *

><p>Deeks wakes up and hits his alarm clock and shakes his head and look to see his partner asleep in his arms and grabs his phone and see the date is a few days ago the morning that Kenis had been killed and smiles as just watch her open her eyes, "Morning sunshine."<p>

She smiles and kisses him, "Morning what's that face mean?"

He thinks about what his dream was, "Since I am only be gone maybe another day can you do me a favor?"

She sighs burying her head into his chest, "What would that be Marty?"

He kisses top of her head, "I know you are felling like crap today so just tell Callen and stay out of the field today-"

She looks up into his eyes and see worried look, "Okay for yuo I can do that but you owe me a round of drinks and then maybe something for your birthday."

He smirks but glad she would do so, "You will see me by tonight maybe and I will take you out to bar of your choice."

"I will make sure you remember that when I see you later but better get going before am late."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Callen looks up as her walks into the bullpen and can see looks sick, "Kenz you feel okay?"

She frowns as she sits at her desk and decides to take his advice, "I just have a head cold."

He sighs and believes her since she never complained, "Alright you can stay here with Travers and we got a case."

Nell and Eric sit down at thier usual seats, "Lt. Commander Sanchez was found this morning around 4am and they just got an ID on him and when they found out was one of ours they sent it over to us," Eric said as pop the information up on the screen.

Callen looks around, "Sam and me will look at his place Kensi and Jason you stay here and see what can dig up."

Sam walks to his Challenger, "What with having them stay here G?"

Callen gets in the passenger seat, "For once Kenz admited she was sick and wanted to stay behind today so thought was a good idea."

Sam nods and the ride is short and when they get there the door is ajar and once inside there is a shootout and the guy is dead but Sam and Callen look around, "Who you think that is?" Sam asked.

Callen shakes his head, "Maybe Eric or Nell will be able to find out."

Sam is driving back to the Mission, "When you think Deeks will be back?"

"What missing him already?" He asked chuckling.

Sam glares at his partner, "Like a thorn in my side just not as easy trusting that new guy with Kensi as with him."

Callen agrees about the detective and Kensi, "They work better as a team then apart but will be back soon."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Deeks gets done with his OP and turns on the radio in his car and happy not to hear about the shootout and heads for the Mission and parks between Sam and Callen and smiles seeing Kensi car in her usual parking spot and heads inside to hear someone in the firing range as he rounds the corner, "Hey guys."

Sam shakes his head as Deeks sets his bag by his desk, "Hey welcome back."

"Wow big guy miss me?" He asked trying to keep a straight face.

Sam rolls his eyes, "No nice to have the chance to have Kensi stop complaining about her partner."

"Where is she anyways?" He asked looking around not seeing his partner.

Just then he turns to see Monty walk in and lick his hand and Kensi behind, "Thought he could use the fresh air and Deeks your back?"

He hugs her for a second and whisper, "Told yuo would be here." He sits down and grabs one of the suckers from his desk and pops it in his mouth.

Hetty comes over, "Seems there has been a development in the case. Mr. Deeks welcome back. A man just signed a confession with FBI admitting everything."

"So what a waste of a morning," Travers said from his desk.

Callen shakes his head, "That means you can head back to San Diego and finish paperwork there."

He stands up and shakes everyones hands, "Good to work with you all."

Deeks grabs a folder from his backpack and heads to Hetty's office, "Hetty this is for yuo."

She reads it through and makes sure everything is correct and opens a drawer and hands him a badge, "Welcome to NCIS Agent Deeks."

He smirks taking them and clipping his new badge into place, "Thanks Hetty. Drinks tonight?"

She grins at the idea of him finally being where he belonged, "Sure how abour Catina's Bar about 8?"

He nods and heads back to the bullpen and puts the suckers in a container and tosses some to Callen, "Here some for you."

Callen smirks and sets them inside one of his drawers, "Drinks tonight?"

Deeks smirks playing with his badge, "For once we have something to celebrate."

All three look at him, "What is that?" Kensi asked.

He shakes his head, "Have to find out later Fern but Catina's at 8?" They all nod and he digs into his paperwork.

Kensi shakes her head and walks over and pulls him up and heads to the archieves room and pins him against the wall, "What would that be?"

He kisses her passionately and pulls away when need air and hands her a badge, "That."

She looks to see a NCIS badge with his name, "You signed the papers?"

"I was already going to before this last OP but they had killed a friend and wanted justice."

She rests her head on his shoulder, "Okay you don't owe we drinks tonight since Hetty is buying after losing a bet about when you were getting here."

He chuckles, "Good I just wanted yuo to be the first one to hear or would have killed me."

She kisses him again, "I wouldn't have killed you just mamed yuo."

"Maybe we should get back to work before they get suspicous adn come looking."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _the evil plot bunnies had messed with me for a while and decided to put her in the story and they will meet his brother though_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** _the evil plot bunnies had messed with me for a while and decided to put her in the story and they will meet his brother though_

* * *

><p>Deeks finishes for the day and heads home and changes into black jeans and blue polo shirt and his jacket and drives to Kensi place and knocks on the door and she answers, "Wow nice Fern," he said grinning at her.<p>

She smiles as he checks out her in light blue tank top and tight jeans, "Well thank you. I didn't say this before but Happy Late Birthday Marty."

He kisses her passionately and eventually only break away for some air, "Thanks Kens but we should probably get going before we do something and not make it there."

Sam look up as Kensi and Deeks walk over and smile, "Where is Callen and Nell?" Kensi asked as they get to the table and see they are missing their tech and lead agent.

Sam points to the dance floor and see them dancing to a slow song, "He lost in match with me so had to do a slow song."

They all laugh, "Not that either one seems to mind," Deeks said and scans the bar and sighs. "Want a beer Kens?" She nods and he heads for where he spotted his brother and taps him on the shoulder. "Hm in town and don't come and say hi?"

Chris turns to face an young image of himself, "Marty been years. How are you? Look like something the cat dragged in."

He rolls his eyes, "You know it comes with the job and shouldn't talk about appearance though."

He pats his little brother on shoulder and winces, "Oh sorry about that. You know Hetty?"

He nods and both look at the short ninja joinning the table, "Yeah my boss but how you know her?"

He chuckles, "One women my team is ever scared of is Hetty. We did a few OPs with her years ago. That your team?"

"Yea but didn't tell them about you so-" he started to warn him.

He interrupts him, "Marty I know what you mean. After all we both have dangerous jobs and-"

Hetty walks over, "Mr and Mr. Deeks good to see you have found each other but seems Mrs. Blye along with everyone else over there is wondering about you two."

Deeks grabs the two beers, "Come on and meet everyone might like them."

Chirs walks over, "Whose this?" Sam asked seeing the splitting image of Deeks but a little shorter and brown hair.

"Guys this is my older brother Chris Deeks. These are Kensi Blye, Sam Hanna, G Callen, Nell Jones and Eric Beale."

He shakes everyones hand, "He told me a few things. G and me actually went to boot camp and lived by each other." He pulls out an old picture from his wallet and passes it to him.

Callen has a flashback and chuckles, "Yeah I remember that afternoon."

Sam takes the picture and see 2 boys one about 8 and other about 6 and a girl about 9 and a toddler, "This you?"

Callen nods and takes out the same picture, "Actually Marty, Amy, G and me."

Deeks flips it over, "Guess that's your name?"

Chris looks at it, "Yeah Amy called him Greg all the time moved away a month after were there."

Sam shakes his head, "So what is this were celebrating other then G and Nell finally getting together?"

Deeks smirks as Callen punches his partner and he tosses a wallet on the table and Nell opens it and smiles before hugging him, "I win."

Sam groans, "How is it Nell and Callen won that bet?" He asked Eric as they hand their partners $50.

Eric shrugs, "I have no idea but glad you did."

Callen pats him on the back, "Good thing Hetty is paying."

Hetty rolls her eyes, "Actually all drinks are on the house tonight."

They all look at her confused, "Courtesy of the owner who happens to be Mr. Deeks."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Hours later, Chris is closing up and the team is still there and he walks over where Hetty, Nell and Kensi are only ones not really drunk, "Sam maybe should take your partner home and that way he doesn't hurt someone."

Sam nods before helping his friend up and out, "Well even if no one knew about you before seems good to know G has someone who can help him remember good times of his childhood."

Chris sighs, "We both can since neither of us had to good of one after that."

"So you are running a black OP team of Marines in LA? Your brother may have let that slip since he really can't keep his mouth shut for long."

"Yeah actually we use to be in Texas but got moved up here and we agreed better here with sun and weather."

Kensi shakes his hand, "Have to do this again and real soon."

He smiles and helps her get his brother in his car, "Night guys."

Deeks looks up as they pull up to his place and walk inside where they collapse on the couch, "How come you never talk about him?"

He lays his head back as she lays her head above his heart, "Chris works a job that can make what we do on a daily basis look like a piece of cake. I haven't seen him much in the last few years and just seems that our jobs make it hard for anything."

She sighs and kisses him, "I bet but nice to see Callen remembering some of the good parts of his childhood."

"I was to little to remember but Chris would tell stories when I was older about the trouble they would get into a lot."

"A mischief Callen oh have to hear some stories about you."

He rolls his eyes, "Don't get him started. I love my brother but he finds embarrassing stories to tell but he can tell some good stories about Callen and his sister."

She smiles and pulls a blanket over them, "Why did you not want me to go today?"

He shakes his head tring not to think about the dream, "I just had a bad feeling something might have gone wrong if you went out today with your partner. Sam and Callen work together better when you and another new partner."


	11. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

_the evil plot bunnies had messed with me for a while in this story so I have decided to right a sequel to the story _

_the next one is where Deeks heads to FLETC training and has fun in the snow_

_I may add another sotry after that but have to see where it goes from the next one_

_I just couldn't kill Kensi off since like Densi idea to much_


	12. Epilogue

**A/N:** _this is the last chapter in the story which will continue into my next story that have already been written but hope to hear from you and see what you thought of the story and the twist in the plot and story line_

* * *

><p>Deeks wakes up in middle of the night and smiles when he sees Kensi asleep with her head on his chest and he was happy he had the chance to make sure that what happened in his dream didn't come true but in the end some good things did come and he was with them forever.<p>

Kensi doesn't open her eyes but speaks, "Marty you know we all care and want you on the team, right?"

He chuckles and kisses top of her head smiling, "Sam and Callen may tease me about certain things to no end but I know my place has been with you guys for a while now and not sure sometimes why it has taken me so long to think about signing the papers to become an agent."

"Yea, now you have to go to trainning and learn more about becoming one which will be fun. We already know you will be a great agent or else Hetty would have never thought about having you sign the papers and your just making it offical though."

He could hear the laugh in her voice, "What are you talking about?"

She kisses his chest, "Just mean it will be quite boring with parts since we have different ways of doing things when comes down to being in the field then what they teach you there. Sam and Callen have ways of making things there look so much easier then what they are."

"Adding to the fact I will know what it really means to be already in the field?"

He can feel her nod and start drifting, "Yes and already know no matter the outcome you have a home and family here in LA and DC."

* * *

><p>Deeks and Kensi walked into the bullpen a few days later to see Sam and Callen sitting at their desks working on paperwork and look up to see them, "Aready talked it over with Gibbs and he has offered to take Deeks in at his place while he completes FLETC," Callen told them sipping his coffee.<p>

Deeks sits at his desk, "How come you did that?"

Hetty walks in and hands him a folder and looking around, "Mr Gibbs knows you are more aware then most recruits and willing to help yuo out when needbe and gives you more stable place to stay at night without the worry of having to keep an eye out for danger. Plus Ms. Scuito will have chance to see you more."

He was grateful for having them looking out for him and knows Gibbs was there for him, "I think can handle myself out there."

Kensi snorts, "You can barely stay away from trouble out here and you lived out here whole life."

"And you wont have the chance to surf while out there," Eric reminded him.

He moans at the thought of no surfing, "Can I bring Monty with?"

Callen thinks a moment back to his conversation with his mentor about the detectives faithful companion, "He has no problem with you bringing him along if you are going to be watching him."

Sam and Kensi share a look, "At least one of them is house trained," Sam told them.

Deeks glares over at the said agent, "I am more trainned then Monty and at least he's allowed in NCIS."

Nell walks in with a folder and hands it to him, "All of the papers to allow the honorary canine agent inside NCIS headquarters as long as he's on a leash and not roaming around the building though."

Deeks grins before pulling her into a hug, "Thanks Nell and Hetty."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note<strong>_

_**this is the last chapter in the story but I have already written the sequel to this FLETC and team Gibbs training thank you for all of the reviews** _


End file.
